AIDS, or Acquired Immunodeficiency Syndrome, is caused by human immunodeficiency virus (HIV) and is characterized by several clinical features including wasting syndromes, central nervous system degeneration and profound immunosuppression that results in opportunistic infections and malignancies. HIV is a member of the lentivirus family of animal retroviruses, which include the visna virus of sheep and the bovine, feline, and simian immunodeficiency viruses (SIV). Two closely related types of HIV, designated HIV-1 and HIV-2, have been identified thus far, of which HIV-1 is by far the most common cause of AIDS. However, HIV-2, which differs in genomic structure and antigenicity, causes a similar clinical syndrome.
An infectious HIV particle consists of two identical strands of RNA, each approximately 9.2 kb long, packaged within a core of viral proteins. This core structure is surrounded by a phospholipid bilayer envelope derived from the host cell membrane that also includes virally-encoded membrane proteins (Abbas et al., Cellular and Molecular Immunology, 4th edition, W.B. Saunders Company, 2000, p. 454). The HIV genome has the characteristic 5′-LTR-Gag-Pol-Env-LTR-3′ organization of the retrovirus family. Long terminal repeats (LTRs) at each end of the viral genome serve as binding sites for transcriptional regulatory proteins from the host and regulate viral integration into the host genome, viral gene expression, and viral replication.
The HIV genome encodes several structural proteins. The gag gene encodes structural proteins of the nucleocapsid core and matrix. The pol gene encodes reverse transcriptase (RT), integrase (IN), and viral protease (PR) enzymes required for viral replication. The tat gene encodes a protein that is required for elongation of viral transcripts. The rev gene encodes a protein that promotes the nuclear export of incompletely spliced or unspliced viral RNAs. The vif gene product enhances the infectivity of viral particles. The vpr gene product promotes the nuclear import of viral DNA and regulates G2 cell cycle arrest. The vpu and nef genes encode proteins that down regulate host cell CD4 expression and enhance release of virus from infected cells. The env gene encodes the viral envelope glycoprotein that is translated as a 160-kilodalton (kDa) precursor (gp160) and cleaved by a cellular protease to yield the external 120-kDa envelope glycoprotein (gp120) and the transmembrane 41-kDa envelope glycoprotein (gp41), which are required for the infection of cells (Abbas, pp. 454-456). gp140 is a modified form of the Env glycoprotein, which contains the external 120-kDa envelope glycoprotein portion and the extracellular part of the gp41 portion of Env and has characteristics of both gp120 and gp41. The nef gene is conserved among primate lentiviruses and is one of the first viral genes that are transcribed following infection. In vitro, several functions have been described, including down-regulation of CD4 and MHC class I surface expression, altered T-cell signaling and activation, and enhanced viral infectivity.
HIV infection initiates with gp120 on the viral particle binding to the CD4 and chemokine receptor molecules (e.g., CXCR4, CCR5) on the cell membrane of target cells such as CD4+ T-cells, macrophages and dendritic cells. The bound virus fuses with the target cell and reverse transcribes the RNA genome. The resulting viral DNA integrates into the cellular genome, where it directs the production of new viral RNA, and thereby viral proteins and new virions. These virions bud from the infected cell membrane and establish productive infections in other cells. This process also kills the originally infected cell. HIV can also kill cells indirectly because the CD4 receptor on uninfected T-cells has a strong affinity for gp120 expressed on the surface of infected cells. In this case, the uninfected cells bind, via the CD4 receptor-gp120 interaction, to infected cells and fuse to form a syncytium, which cannot survive. Destruction of CD4+ T-lymphocytes, which are critical to immune defense, is a major cause of the progressive immune dysfunction that is the hallmark of AIDS disease progression. The loss of CD4+ T cells seriously impairs the body's ability to fight most invaders, but it has a particularly severe impact on the defenses against viruses, fungi, parasites and certain bacteria, including mycobacteria.
Research on the Env glycoprotein has shown that the virus has many effective protective mechanisms with few vulnerabilities (Wyatt & Sodroski, Science. 1998 Jun. 19; 280(5371):1884-8). For fusion with its target cells, HIV-1 uses a trimeric Env complex containing gp120 and gp41 subunits (Burton et al., Nat. Immunol. 2004 March; 5(3):233-6). The fusion potential of the Env complex is triggered by engagement of the CD4 receptor and a coreceptor, usually CCRS or CXCR4. Neutralizing antibodies seem to work either by binding to the mature trimer on the virion surface and preventing initial receptor engagement events, or by binding after virion attachment and inhibiting the fusion process (Parren & Burton, Adv Immunol. 2001; 77:195-262). In the latter case, neutralizing antibodies may bind to epitopes whose exposure is enhanced or triggered by receptor binding. However, given the potential antiviral effects of neutralizing antibodies, it is not unexpected that HIV-1 has evolved multiple mechanisms to protect it from antibody binding (Johnson & Desrosiers, Annu Rev Med. 2002; 53:499-518).
Problems encountered frequently during vaccine delivery vector development include poor foreign protein expression, inefficient or incomplete post-translational processing of the immunogen, diminished vector propagation, and gene insert instability. These problems are often related to the foreign gene being nonessential for vector propagation and the negative effect on replicative fitness that often is conferred by the biological or physical characteristics of the nucleotide sequence or the encoded protein.
Earlier ‘gene optimization’ procedures used to develop gene inserts for vaccine vectors focused primarily on designing synthetic coding sequences with the characteristics of highly expressed cellular mRNAs (Andre et al. 1998. J Virol 72:1497-1503, Barouch 2006. The Journal of pathology 208:283-289, Donnelly et al. 1997. DNA vaccines Annu Rev Immunol 15:617-648 and Haas et al. 1996. Codon usage limitation in the expression of HIV-1 envelope glycoprotein. Current biology: CB 6:315-324). Although this general optimization approach often increases expression of the encoded polypeptide, it also can result in a gene insert that is poorly compatible with the vector because the expressed protein is cytotoxic and/or the engineered nucleotide sequence is difficult to replicate and unstable. Accordingly, there is a need to develop a gene design approach that makes it possible to abundantly express foreign proteins while also reducing the negative effect caused by introducing foreign gene sequences into a vector genetic background.
Citation or identification of any document in this application is not an admission that such document is available as prior art to the present invention.